Un solo corazón
by Corazon de tinta
Summary: este es un fic especial, de esos que te vienen a la mente de repente, espero que les guste por que solo me faltaba un final y una canción espero que les guste XD


**Un solo corazón**

Era un dia muy común en la ciudad de Nova Nizza, estaban en la escuela los 4 combo niños jugaban novanoc, Serio con Azul y Paco con Pilar dos a dos.

Es seguro que ganaremos nosotros soy el mejor en el novanoc*dijo Paco que se cree el mejor . que raro ¬¬*

No por que seas bueno significa que siempre vas a ganar*le dijo Azul*

Sí este juego recuerda que no solo es físico también es mental, se necesita de estrategias*le dijo Serio para que Paco se bajara de su nube*

Bueno seguimos con el juego o ya no?*dijo Pilar ya un poco aburrida*

Sigamos, y vamos a demostrarles que les vamos a ganar *dijo Paco dispuesto a demostrar que el "es mejor"*

Necesitamos una estrategia para ganarles…*dijo Azul tratando de pensar*

Tengo una idea tu cubre a Pilar, te doy un pase das un salto, me la pasas y le doy al aro alto que vale 5 puntos*le dijo Serio bastante seguro de su plan*

Muy bien… empecemos el juego!!!!!*dijo Paco muy activo*

Nosotros sacamos primero *dijo Serio mientras le daba un pase a Azul y esta daba un salto, le regreso el pase a Serio para que este anotara*

Paco cubre a Serio!!!!*le dijo Pilar esperando que le hiciera caso*

Estoy en buena posición, solo saltare y lo detendré…*dijo muy confiado*¨

Estas seguro, y velozmente cruzó Serio y lanzó la pelota y anotó 5 puntos, quedando 5-4 a favor de Serio y Azul*

Perdimos!!!! Perdí!!!!!! Eso no es posible!!!!!*decía muy enfadado Paco*

Perdimos por tu culpa si no estuvieras presumiendo, no estarías enojado*le dijo Pilar por que bueno es la verdad*

Te dijimos que tienes que tener una estrategia y no hiciste caso*le dijo Azul para que se le bajara el enojo a Paco*

No!!!!! No necesito estrategias solo tengo que saber donde estarán, y cuando pero Serio es muy veloz!!!!*dijo Paco tratando de justificar su derrota*

Bueno el juego terminó, tenemos que ir con Grinto*dijo Pilar*

Sí esta vez tenemos que llegar a tiempo si no nos hará entrenar mas…*dijo Serio un poco aburrido*

Bueno espero que hoy no se aparezca un divino, es muy molesto cuando aparecen*dijo Azul*

Bueno que estamos esperando vamos!!!!!*dijo Paco mientras se iba corriendo*

Azul vamos por un helado después del entrenamiento…*le dijo Serio desviando la mirada de tan sonrojado que estaba*

Claro, pero tu pagas he!!!*le dijo Azul para que se alegrara*

Oigan vengan el maestre los esta esperando!!!!!!!*dijo Pilar que veía la escena*

Ya vamos!!!!!!*contestaron ambos apurándose para llegar*

Porque se tardaron mas en llegar que Paco y Pilar…*les dijo el maestre esperando una respuesta de ambos*

Pues…*estaban tratando de dar una explicación cuando de repente*

Lo que sucede es que siempre están juntos los dos que ni se acuerdan de las otras cosas*dijo Paco pensando que respondía bien al maestre*

Es verdad niños…*les dijo Grinto*

Pues si es verdad, pero es que Azul y yo hemos estado muy felices juntos, a demás dijo que el amor verdadero te hace superar cualquier cosa y pues el nuestro lo es*dijo Serio hablando en nombre de el y Azul*

Sí maestre, desde que somos novios hemos sido muy felices*dijo Azul para no quedarse atrás*

Bueno no quiero ser un aguafiestas pero, no es casi imposible que el primer amor llegue a mas que eso????*pregunto Paco para arruinar las cosas*

Eso no es cierto!!!!*le dijo Serio*

Bueno… en realidad solo un 15% de las parejas jóvenes terminan juntos*dijo Azul un tanto desilusionada*

Pero no significa que nos pase lo mismo, cierto Serio*le dijo queriendo tener una buena respuesta que la alegrara*

No!!! No dejaremos que vayan en contra de nosotros, tal vez digan que solo somos unos niños pero se que somos dos compartiendo un mimo sueño*dijo Serio muy seguro de sus palabras*

Bueno niños, viendo las cosas como son en realidad no es exactamente de esa forma*dijo el maestre algo que los confundió a todos como siempre*

De que habla maestre, usted tampoco cree que lo que ambos sentimos no sea algo mas que un sentimiento pasajero????*dijo Azul bastante confundida*

No, lo que quiero decir es que un verdadero amor supera todos los obstáculos ante cualquier cosa, _**"el amor no son dos cuerpos compartiendo una sola alma, si no un alma habitando en dos cuerpos"**_

Vengan les mostrare algo que me enseñaron cuando era mas joven*les dijo llevándolos a un lugar oscuro*

Este es el corazón, lo partiré a la mitad, pero, a una de las partes le quitaré una parte mas, para que no encajen perfectamente, le daré una a Serio y la otra mitad a Azul.

Y para que maestre????*dijo Paco por que no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba*

Cuando exista un verdadero amor, ambas partes encajaran y se una volverán a unir para hacer un solo corazón*les respondió mientras les daba a ambos niños estas dos mitades como collar*

Pero como encajaran si le falta una parte a mi mitad maestre???????*dejo Serio por lo que había observado*

Niños, si su amor están fuerte como dicen, ese corazón se volverá a unir*les dijo esperando que lo lleguen a comprender*

¿??????????????*todos se quedaron muuuuuuuuy confusos, yo diría demasiado .*

*Empezó a vibrar el berimbau*

Niños un divino esta suelto vayan y deténganlo

COMBO NIÑOS VÁMONOS!!!!!

*Y se fueron corriendo a la plaza de Nova Nizza, donde no se encontraba el divino*

Que no debería haber gente corriendo y huyendo del divino????*dijo Pilar por que no aparecía el divino*

Miren ahí en la cueva!!!!!*dijo Azul por que el radar de su divino-berry apuntaba hacia esa cueva*

Vamos entonces, aún no ha salido será mas fácil vencerlo*dijo Paco mientras se iban los 4 directo a la entrada de la cueva*

*cuando entraron a la cueva vieron que era "dimensional" la divina que controla las dimensiones del espacio tiempo*

Jajaja!!!!!!! Yo soy dimensional, controlo todas las dimensiones que existen!!!!!*dijo en torno burlesco al ver a los combo niños*

Eso no es cierto, no puedes controlar la dimensión de los divinos*le dijo Azul por que previamente había revisado su divino –berry*

Bueno, esa es la única que no controlo, pero aún así puedo controlar las demás!!!!!!!!

Bueno, mejor terminemos de una vez con esto*dijo Paco y trato de darle una patada de meia lua de frente(movimiento de capoeira)*

*Pero la divina lo tomo de una pierna y lo arrojó muy lejos*

Oye, nadie puede humillara a Paco excepto nosotros es nuestro amigo*dijo Serio "tratando de defenderlo"

Si solo nosotros podemos, tal vez sea un cabeza dura que no piensa antes de actuar pero es nuestro amigo*dijo Azul*

No puedes hacerle eso mas que nosotros*dijo Pilar siguiendo el juego de Serio y Azul*

Oigan!!! Ya dejen de defenderme tanto chicos!!!!*estaba algo molesto por como lo estaban tratando de "defender" como lo estaban haciendo jajaja*

Ya que me quieren retar, los enviaré a otro lugar para que no estorben!!!!!!*dijo mientras hizo que aparezca una gigantesca bola de luz que atrapó a Serio y Azul y ambos fueron a diferentes dimensiones*

Donde estoy!!!!*dijo Serio se encontraba un lugar completamente vació, y con un color blanco*

Que!!! Que dimensión es esta!!!!*decía Azul por que se encontraba en un lugar parecido a un bosque*

Se que hay hasta 9 dimensiones ocupando el mismo espacio pero, no se cual es esta!!!!*dijo Azul algo desesperada*

No!!!!!!!!! No hay color, no hay vida no hay nada que se pueda apreciar en este lugar!!!!!!!!!!*gritaba Serio por la dimensión a la que había pasado*

*mientras tanto Paco y Pilar lograron salir de aquella cueva, por que la divina había desaparecido igual que sus amigos*

Donde se habrán ido Azul y Serio!!!!*dijo Pilar preocupada por sus amigos*

No lo sé, vayamos con el maestre tal vez el sepa donde se encuentran*dijo Paco mientras se dirigían con el maestre*

Maestre, maestre!!!!!*le decían mientras se acercaban a el*

Que sucede niños, y Azul y Serio donde están???*les dijo el maestre preocupado al no verlos*

Es que la divina les lanzó una enorme esfera y desaparecieron*dijo Paco alterado*

Sí, y no sabemos donde están!!!*dijo Pilar igual de alterada*

A ver niños cálmense, como se llama la divina que hizo eso, tal vez pueda ayudar a que regresen*les dijo mientras buscaba su agôgô dorado*

Se llama dimensional, y dice que puede controlar todas las dimensiones menos la de los divinos*dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo*

Ummm…. No, no puedo hacer nada por que podría estar en cualquier dimensión y mi agôgô dorado solo puede abrir la de los divinos, ellos mismos deben de encontrar la salida*les dijo algo decepcionado el maestre de si mismo*

*y Paco y Pilar tenía la cabeza baja y estaban tristes*

*Mientras tanto…*

Azul!!!! Donde se encontrará!!!!*dijo Serio*

Serio!!!! Donde se encontrará!!!!*dijo Azul*

*eso lo dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo*

Se me había olvidado ambos fuimos a diferentes dimensiones, y yo estoy aquí en un mundo completamente vació tengo que buscar la salida, y encontrar a Azul!!!!!!!*se decía mientras trataba de buscar por donde salir*

De seguro esta preocupado por mi igual que yo por el, no importa cuantos insectos hayan aquí tengo como buscar como salir de esta dimensión!!!!*pensaba que es mejor regresar al mundo real que ah seguir ahí pero necesitaba, vencer su miedo a los insectos*

Tengo que salir de aquí por Azul… *dijo Serio al ver que hasta el fondo de un acantilado estaba la salida pero tenía que tirarse desde una gran altura*

*se lanzó desde lo alto aunque tenía lago de medio pero para darse valor se decía asimismo:

"tengo que hacerlo por Azul, ella confía en mi tengo que encontrarla"*y de repente la mitad del corazón que le había dado el maestre(al que le había quitado una partecita para que no encajen perfectamente) empezó a irradiar un brillo de color dorado*

Tengo que cruzar este camino lleno de insectos!!! Pero lo voy a hacer por que tengo que regresar al mundo real y encontrar a Serio, tengo que encontrarlo.*y cruzó lo mas rápido que pudo un camino lleno de enormes insectos, trataban de atraparla pero ella se sacrificaba para encontrar a Serio, y de repente su mitad del corazón también empezó a brillar de un color dorado*

Si!!! Lo logré!!!!*dijo Serio alzando los brazos por que no le sucedió nada al caer desde una gran altura*

¿????? Que… que es lo que sucede????*empezó a brillar mas su mitad del corazón y como que este apuntaba a cierto lugar*

Uffff lo logré, cruce ese camino lleno de horribles insectos!!! Pero valió la pena para salir de aquí y encontrar a Serio… ¿?????? Qué… que el lo que está pasando?????*lo mismo le sucedió a su mitad, empezó a jalarla a un punto y de repente se abrió un portal y Serio chocó con Azul*

Auch!!! Eso duele…*alcanzó a decir Azul*

Azul!!!!

Serio!!!!

Se dijeron ambos y se abrazaron, y de repente se abrió un portal que era para regresar al mundo real, y entraron atreves de el*

Al fin!!! Regresamos a nuestro mundo, tenemos que regresa a la divina a su propia dimensión*dijo Serio mientras salían a prisa de la cueva*

Tenemos que encontrar a Pilar y también a Paco, sin ellos no podremos transformarnos*dijo Azul mientras trataban de encontrar a sus amigos*

*algo, no se si fue coincidencia o algo pero Paco y Pilar fueron hacía donde se encontraban ellos dos y se encontraron*

Serio, Azul!!!! Que bueno que están bien*dijo Pilar por lo feliz que estaba de volver a ver a sus amigos*

Si, que bueno que están bien nos preocupamos por ustedes…*dijo Paco, pero de repente volvió a aparecer la divina dimensional*

Ahh!!! Con que lograron regresar a esta dimensión, pequeños combo tontos!!!*dijo la divina algo enfadada al verlos*

Sí y no volverás a mandarnos a otra dimensión de nuevo dimensional!!!*le dijo Serio con voz retadora*

Sí, no me vas a regresar a esa dimensión llena de grrrr un montón de horribles y asquerosos insectos!!!!*le dijo Azul molesta de haber tenido que soportar a los insectos de esa dimensión*

Es hora de que tu regreses a tu dimensional divina!!!*le dijo Pilar mientras trataba de darle un golpe*

Y vio que era su tótem de iguana*

Tengo que tocar mi tótem para regresar a la divina*pensó Pilar*

Pero de repente la divina abrió un montón de portales que dividió a la ciudad entera en diferentes partes (4 para ser exactos) que se fueron en diferentes dimensiones*

Que.. que sucede!!!!*dijo Paco mientras veían como se partía la ciudad*

Creo que esta separando a la ciudad en diferentes dimensiones!!!*dijo Azul asustada*

No!! No lo permitiremos, a nosotros nos envió a diferentes dimensiones, no dejaremos que haga lo mismo con la ciudad*dijo Serio tomando las cosas seriamente*

Tal vez separe a la ciudad en terreno, pero nunca como nación, siempre estaremos juntos sin importar donde nos encontremos*dijo Serio muy seguro de lo que decía, por que lo había aprendido del maestre*

*Todos se quedaron mirando por un momento asombrados*

Tiene razón, no nos separara como ciudad por que una ciudad, no la forman los edificios sino sus habitantes y tenemos que salvarlos*dijo Azul apoyando a Serio*

Sí!!! COMBO NIÑOS VAMONOS!!!! Hay que derrotar a la divina*dijo Paco mientras ideaban un plan para detener a la divina*

Oye divina no me podrás enviar a tu dimensión, ha sabes por que??? Por que no puedes controlar tu propia dimensión!!!!*le dijo mientras se iba corriendo para que la divina que estaba enfadad lo siguiera*

Es tu turno… Pilar*le dijo para que esta se preparara*

Oye divina!!! Como es que controlas todas las dimensiones menos la tuya, eso algo muy triste que todas las puedes controlar menos la tuya!!!!*le dijo y eso hizo que se enfadara mas y que la persiguiera*

Mientras tanto Azul y Serio estaban esperando a que cruzara para que extendieran una cuerda y esta se cayera*

Aaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*la divina se cayó y Pilar subió encima de ella y tocó su tótem*

TÓTEM TOCA TRANSFORMA!!!*y los 4 se transformaron en medio de los colores rojo, azul, amarillo y verde en sus animales*

Llegó la hora de regresarte a tu dimensión divina!!!*le dijo Paco mientras que con su fuerza golpeó la tierra para que se hundiera la divina en el suelo*

Regresa a la ciudad a su propia dimensión divina!!!!*le dijo Pilar mientras se lanzaba desde dos árboles en forma de liga para golpearla*

Regresa a tu propia dimensión, ahora!!!*le dijo Serio mientras le daba una patada en la cara*

Esto es por mandarme a una dimensión de insectos!!!*le dijo Azul mientras le daba rasguños con sus garras de águila*

LISTOS!!! SÚPER EXPLOSIÓN!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* encerraron a la divina en una roca redonda*

Listo, la divina regreso a su propia dimensión*dijo Azul mientras levantaba la roca*

**Flash Back**

Bueno maestre Grinto, aquí tiene uno mas para su colección de portales*

Esta divina es una de los que se nos a hecho muy difícil de atrapar*dijo Pilar*

Sí, pero lo que cuenta es que la atrapamos Pilar*le dijo Paco con cara de eso ya no importa*

Bueno, lo importante es que estamos aquí en nuestro mundo real*dijo Serio*

Oiga maestre, por que cuando estaba apunto de salir de la dimensión mi mitad, la que me dio empezó a brillar???????*le dijo Azul muy pensativa*

Sí, lo mismo pasó con mi mitad dijo Serio y de repente empezaron a tener la misma luz *ambas partes y se acercaron hasta formar el corazón de nuevo, sin importar que le faltase una pequeña partecita*

*todos quedaron asombrados ante esto, hasta el maestre Grinto*

No había dicho que no encajarían bien maestre?????*dijo Pilar muuuuuuuuuy asombrada*

Bueno al parecer, el amor de Serio y el de Azul es algo muy especial que supera todo*dijo el maestre por que nunca había pasado algo como lo que veían*

Pero le hace falta una parte, bueno eso creo????*dijo Serio rascándose la cabeza tratando de saber como es que sus mitades encajaban a la perfección*

Al parecer lo que a ambos les faltaba era, el sacrificio, pero me refiero a que fue lo que hicieron para poder salir de las dimensiones en donde estaban*les dijo el maestre tal vez ahí estaba la respuesta*

Pues… yo salte desde una gran altura, por que al fondo estaba la salida, por que pensé que era la única forma de regresar, y sabía que tal vez Azul me necesitaba*dijo sonrojado de la pena*

Bueno… yo cruce por un camino lleno de espantosos insectos con tal de encontrar a Serio*dijo Azul, por que era esa la única forma sin importar su enorme miedo a los insectos*

De verdad superaste tu miedo a los insectos para encontrar a Serio?????*decía dudoso Paco*

Eso era lo que les faltaba para que su corazón sea uno solo, el sacrificio verdadero*les dijo como nueva lección el maestre*

**Fin Flash Back**

*Serio y Azul estaban caminado juntos a casa y de repente le dijo Azul*

Serio te puedo decir algo…*le dijo sonrojada*

Yo, yo escribí un poema para ti*le dijo casi llenándose de vergüenza*

Eres muy divertido,

Siempre lleno de optimismo,

Tu mirada me inspira confianza,

Amor y afecto.

Tu siempre estas ahí para protegerme,

Y me pregunto,

Como no me di cuenta,

Tu amor siempre a sido muy sincero y transparente,

Pero el mío no era tan notable,

Pensaba, que no me harías caso,

Cuando en realidad, era yo

la que no mostraba mis verdaderos sentimientos,

tu siempre tratabas de llamar mi atención,

pero estaba en mi mundo diciéndome:

el no te hará caso solo te ve como una amiga,

mientras tu sufrías pensado que eso tenía yo en mi mente

cuando en realidad era que yo te amaba igualmente.

Ya se no es muy bueno…*dijo Azul decepcionada*

Que??? Eso no es cierto, es el mejor que he escuchado, eso que tu no escribes poemas,

Y me pareció que, desenvolvías tu alma en ese poema*le dijo Serio con una sonrisa*

Estas seguro Serio*le dijo Azul con el rostro iluminado*

Claro que si Azul, yo no te mentiría, es el mejor poema que alguna vez haya podido escuchar es, es increíble, se pudo ver todo lo que necesitabas decir, todo lo que sentías, fue… fue increíble *le dijo y esta lo abrazó y se sonrojó mucho*

Ni a mi se me hubiera ocurrido un poema tan especial como ese, los míos no son nada comparados con este que acabas de recitar *le dijo para que se pusiera aún mas feliz*

Y de repente empezaron a oír una canción (sugar rush de a*Teens)

I get a high whenever you´re around  
Sweeping from my head to my toes  
I gotta get my feet back on the ground

Cuz you make me go out of my way  
Crossing the line making me say what I have in mind

You make me so excited  
And I don´t wanna fight it  
I start to blush  
You are my Sugar Rush  
Ain´t nothing better baby  
Is it for real or maybe?  
I start to blush  
You are my Sugar Rush

I got a sweet tooth and a taste for you  
It might me too obvious but  
I can´t help my self from what I do

Cuz you make me go out of my way  
Crossing the line  
Making me say what I have in mind

You make me so excited  
And I don´t wanna fight it  
I start to blush  
You are my Sugar Rush  
Ain´t nothing better baby  
Is it for real or maybe?  
I start to blush  
You are my Sugar Rush

Baby you´re my Sugar Rush  
I get weak and talk too much  
You´re the sweetest thing I ever tasted  
Baby you´re my Sugar Rush  
I get weak and talk too much

Cuz you make me go out of my way  
Crossing the line  
Making my say what I have in mind

You make me so excited  
And I don´t wanna fight it  
I start to blush  
You are my Sugar Rush  
Ain´t nothing better baby  
Is it for real or maybe?  
I start to blush  
You are my Sugar Rush  
Baby you´re my Sugar Rush  
I get weak and talk too much  
You´re the sweetest thing I ever tasted  
Baby you´re my Sugar Rush

I get weak and talk too much  
You are my Sugar Rush

(TRADUCCIÓN)

Yo...vuelo cuando estás cerca.

Tiemblo de la cabeza a los pies.

Yo tengo que poner mis pies en la tierra.

Porque tú haces que salga de mi camino,

cruzando la línea, haciéndome decir lo que tengo en la mente.

Me excitas tanto.

Y no quiero evitarlo.

Empiezo a sonrojarme.

Tú eres mi dulce encanto.

No hay nada mejor, bebé.

¿Es esto real o no?

Empiezo a sonrojarme.

Tú eres mi dulce encanto.

Yo... Tengo debilidad por los dulces

y quiero saborearte, Puede ser muy obvio pero... no puedo evitar hacer lo que hago.

Porque tú haces que salga de mi camino,

cruzando la línea, haciéndome decir

lo que tengo en la mente.

Me excitas tanto.

Y no quiero evitarlo.

Empiezo a sonrojarme.

Tú eres mi dulce encanto.

No hay nada mejor, bebé.

¿Es esto real o no?

Empiezo a sonrojarme.

Tú eres mi dulce encanto.

Bebé, tú eres mi dulce encanto.

Me vuelvo débil y hablo mucho.

Eres la cosa más dulce que he probado.

Bebé, tú eres mi dulce encanto.

Me vuelvo débil y hablo mucho

Porque tú haces que salga de mi camino,

cruzando la línea, Haciéndome decir

lo que tengo en la mente.

Me excitas tanto.

Y no quiero evitarlo.

Empiezo a sonrojarme.

Tú eres mi dulce encanto.

No hay nada mejor, bebé.

¿Es esto real o no?

Empiezo a sonrojarme.

Tú eres mi dulce encanto.

Bebé, tú eres mi dulce encanto.

Me vuelvo débil y hablo mucho.

Eres la cosa más dulce que he probado.

Bebé, tú eres mi dulce encanto.

Me vuelvo débil y hablo mucho

tú eres mi dulce encanto.

El maestre dijo que _**"el amor no son dos cuerpos compartiendo una sola alma, si no un alma habitando en dos cuerpos" **_y es lo que sucede con nosotros tenemos una misma alma que esta en nosotros y pudimos demostrar que tenemos **UN SOLO CORAZÓN***dijo Serio y se fueron juntos a luz del atardecer*

No crees que, esta podría ser nuestra canción*le dijo Azul por que la canción tenía toda la razón de lo que sucedía constantemente con Serio cuando aun no eran novios*

Sí, esta será nuestra canción, siempre que la oiga me acordaré mas de ti, por que siempre estoy pensando en ti pero cuando me sienta solo la oiré para saber que estas siempre conmigo*dijo Serio tomándola de la mano mientras caminaban por la orilla de la playa al atardecer*

Yo también pensaré que aunque me sienta sola siempre estarás para protegerme, que es lo que siempre has hecho*le dijo con una sonrisa*

**FIN**

*Espero que les haya gustado mi fic es como esos que te vienen de repente a la mente, una canción que habla de lo que sucede con Serio y Azul

**SERIO&AZUL** **forever and ever****together **XD*


End file.
